Arigatō, Kirito
by Alitheia
Summary: Aku hanya ingin menutup diri dan bersembunyi ketika tahu kita semua terjebak di sini, karena... aku takut mati. Tapi kau telah membuatku menyadari sesuatu yang telah kulewati dengan sia-sia selama ini. Jadi sekarang, terima kasih, Kirito, dan selamat tinggal. / Rekap anime Sword Art Online episode 3.


**A/N**: Halo~! #lambailambai Saya adalah author dari fandom sebelah yang ingin meramaikan fanfic SAO berbahasa Indonesia, salam kenal semuanya~ :) Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini, mungkin masih abal, tapi semoga yang membaca menikmati. C:

_Rekap anime Sword Art Online episode 3_

* * *

_Setelah teleportasi paksa itu, aku mendapati langit di atas kepalaku menyala. Dan dari sana, substansi kental semerah darah turun dan mewujud menjadi seseorang tanpa wajah yang mengenakan jubah dengan tudung terpasang. Awalnya kukira akan ada semacam pembukaan resmi dari _game_ ini. Namun dari awal ia mulai berbicara pun aku sudah tahu, ada sesuatu yang salah, _sangat salah_._

_Tapi memang, pada akhirnya menjadi begitu sulit untuk memisahkan mana yang hanya mimpi dengan _kenyataan—_atau, _permainan_._

~.*.~

.

.

.

**Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

**.:_ Arigatō, Kirito _:.****  
**

**_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._**

.

.

.

~.*.~

_Player_ tidak perlu oksigen di Sword Art Online, tapi pada momen itu, aku merasa seluruh udara di dalam paru-paruku tersedot keluar dan jantungku serasa melesak jauh ke bawah. Tepat ketika pengumuman yang serasa tidak nyata itu selesai dan orang-orang mulai panik, yang dapat kurasakan untuk beberapa waktu hanyalah hampa.

_Hampa_.

Gelombang panik yang menggerakan kerumunan bagai hanya sebuah bagian dari reaksi yang tak begitu berarti. Gema ketakutan dan wajah-wajah tegang seakan lewat begitu saja di depan mataku. Bagai sebuah komputer tua yang lambat, otakku belum dapat sepenuhnya memproses informasi yang baru saja kudapatkan. Namun suara Kayaba Akihiko itu terus terulang dalam kepalaku, pelan-pelan menghasilkan sebuah pemahaman mengerikan.

_Aku terjebak di sini. Kami terjebak di sini._

Sebuah lubang hitam telah terbuka jauh di dalam dadaku, perlahan-lahan tapi pasti membesar menjadi jurang hitam dan menelan semuanya ke dalam sana.

Pemahaman itu terus terulang-ulang di dalam kepalaku. Tidak sampai semenit lewat, namun sesak telah memenuhi dadaku hingga ke tenggorokan; begitu sesak hingga aku merasa ingin mengeluarkan semuanya dalam luapan tangisan. Bayangan akan semua yang ada di luar sana berkelebat di balik mataku, seperti potongan-potongan film yang diputar terlalu cepat, melesat dalam monokrom yang meninggalkan bekas-bekas menyakitkan.

Aku telah meninggalkan orang-orang yang kusayangi—keluargaku, teman-temanku; aku telah meninggalkan duniaku; aku telah meninggalkan _hidupku_.

Sosok berjubah itu memberitahu bahwa sekarang Sword Art Online adalah realita kami, tempat segalanya menjadi nyata dan benar-benar terjadi—termasuk, mati. Kehabisan _health point_ dalam SAO sama dengan kehilangan nyawa di dunia nyata. Dan aku selalu takut pada kematian, sangat takut. Fakta bahwa kami tidak bisa _log out_ dari _game_ ini menubrukku dengan telak. Apa yang ada di setiap sudut dunia ini adalah monster-monster mengerikan, dan aku _sendirian_. Tanpa tahu bagaimana harus bertahan.

Emosiku tercampur aduk; takut, sedih, dan marah. Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada kami? Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Kayaba Akihiko? Kenapa ia menjebak kami dalam dunia ini? Dunia yang untuk sesaat terasa indah namun kini telah menjelma menjadi mimpi buruk. Aku bisa merasakan butiran-butiran hangat memenuhi sudut-sudut mataku dan mengaburkan pandanganku. Aku telah menulikan diri dari suara-suara luar, tak lagi dapat kudengar seruan-seruan marah dan tangisan ketakutan para _player_; yang berdentum keras di telingaku sekarang hanyalah debar jantungku sendiri, yang berdetak semakin cepat dan cepat.

Secepat aku ingin berlari.

Kedua kakiku mulai bergerak, dan dalam satu tarikan napas yang tidak benar-benar menghirup oksigen, aku melesat meninggalkan lapangan.

_"Sachi!"_

Salah satu dari temanku memanggil namaku, namun aku tak menghiraukannya. Yang ingin kulakukan sekarang ini hanyalah lari. Lari dari kerumunan ini, lari dari _game _ini, lari dari kehidupan palsu ini. Aku ingin lari dari semuanya—

—dari kenyataan dalam mimpi ini.

~.*.~

Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku tahu bahwa ia adalah orang baik.

Kirito namanya. Seorang _swordsman_ yang berpakaian serba hitam dari puncak kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sekilas wajahnya yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresi berarti itu dapat membuat orang mengira bahwa ia bukanlah _player_ yang ramah, tapi nyatanya perkiraan itu salah. Kirito adalah pemuda yang baik, dan ia telah menolong kami, menyelamatkan _guild_ kami.

_Background music_ SAO mengalun di seluruh kedai, bercampur dengan tawa orang-orang dan suara-suara obrolan mereka yang terdengar bagai dengungan lebah. Di langit-langit, berselingan dengan kasau-kasau kayu, lusinan lampu kuning bersinar dengan menenangkan, setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini, aku merasa agak baikan.

Tanggal 8 April 2023, sekitar lima bulan telah lewat sejak kami pertama kali terjebak dalam permainan kematian ini November lalu. Sejauh ini, sekian banyak _player_ telah meninggal karena berbagai alasan. Hari-hari pertama karena ada keluarga atau teman mereka yang berusaha melepaskan NerveGear dari luar; dan minggu-minggu berikutnya para _player_ mati di dalam _game_, karena dikalahkan monster, dibunuh _player_ lain, atau bahkan bunuh diri karena frustrasi. Aku pun pasti bernasib sama dengan orang-orang malang itu, kalau saja teman-teman dari klub komputer sekolahku yang ikut terjebak dalam _game_ ini tidak membangun _guild_ untuk saling menjaga dan melindungi.

Black Cats of the Full Moon. Keita, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, Ducker, dan aku sendiri, adalah anggota dari _guild_ ini. Dan ditambah satu orang lagi yang baru kami kenal, Kirito. Aku sangat senang saat Keita menawarinya untuk bergabung dengan Black Cats. Meski awalnya Kirito terlihat ragu, _leader_ kami meyakinkannya bahwa ia pasti akan diterima dengan baik. Syukurlah ia memenuhi harapanku untuk setuju dan bergabung.

Hari-hari kami dilanjutkan seperti biasa; berburu monster demi _experience_, supaya kami bisa cepat naik level dan bertarung bersama di _frontlines_. Tapi aku tahu bahwa prioritas Keita adalah menjaga kami semua, bukan untuk bergabung dengan _lead group_. Semakin tinggi lantai, semakin kuat monster-monster yang harus kami hadapi dan semakin beratlah perjuangan kami. Monster-monster itu ada di mana-mana, mewujud dari mimpi buruk dan diprogram untuk membunuh _player_. Aku selalu takut pada monster-monster itu, dan kini pun aku semakin takut. Sayangnya tak ada jalan lain selain memerangi mereka jika ingin bertahan hidup. Tapi sejak Kirito bergabung dengan Black Cats, aku merasa lebih tenang dan aman. Berkali-kali ia menyelamatkanku saat mendadak aku membeku ketakutan ketika sedang bertarung.

Suatu ketika _guild_ berkumpul, Keita dan yang lainnya berencana untuk meng-_upgrade_ _equipment_-ku. Aku menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak masalah dengan perlengkapan yang aku punya sekarang. Tapi tampaknya mereka tidak sependapat dan berkata, "Kita tidak bisa membuat Kirito melindungi kita selamanya."

Kata-kata itu benar, dan menusukku. Aku sadar bahwa aku memang selalu menyusahkan anggota _guild_ yang lain, terutama Kirito yang berulang kali menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan malu dan penuh penyesalan. "Maaf."

Dan karena ini, aku benci diriku yang lemah. Aku benci diriku yang pengecut. Aku benci diriku yang tidak berdaya. Berkali-kali aku berusaha untuk menjadi lebih berani dan lebih berguna, dan berkali-kali juga aku gagal saat mencoba. Mata-mata monster tetap membuatku gemetar, dan wujud mereka tetap menghantuiku hingga tidur. Jadi suatu malam aku berpikir, bahwa segalanya akan lebih mudah kalau aku mati saja. Keita tidak akan terbebani lagi mengurusi seorang gadis kecil yang lemah, dan Kirito tidak akan punya tugas tambahan untuk menjagaku.

Jadi suatu malam, saat Kirito sedang keluar dan anggota _guild_ yang lain tidak menyadarinya, aku mengenakan mantel dan menyelinap dari _inn_ tempat kami menginap. Aku butuh tempat untuk sendiri. Aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Di bawah bulan yang berpendar pucat, aku berderap menuju jembatan kanal yang ada di kota dan bersembunyi di bawahnya. Sepinya malam agak membuatku takut, tapi aku tahu tidak akan ada apa-apa karena aku berada di area yang aman dalam kota.

Sambil duduk bersandar ke dinding kanal, aku memeluk lutut dan merenung, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi dengan aku dalam _game_ ini. Apakah aku akan bisa bertahan hingga SAO terselesaikan, atau di lantai tertentu aku hanya akan terbunuh dengan cara yang mengenaskan? Semoga saja bukan kemungkinan yang kedua, ya Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan aku mati dalam permainan ini. Aku masih ingin hidup, aku ingin kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku ingin kembali menemui keluarga dan teman-temanku di seberang sana, aku ingin berlari dari semuanya. Namun sebuah suara jauh di dalam kepalaku berkata, "Sword Art Online-lah realita. Kau tidak dapat lari ke mana-mana."

_Tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak!_

Di tengah kekalutan dalam pikiranku sendiri, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki, belum sempat aku menoleh untuk tahu milik siapa itu, suaranya telah memanggilku.

"Sachi!"

Aku menoleh, dan menemukan seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam berdiri beberapa langkah dariku. Rambutnya berkilau layaknya air kanal di bawah cahaya bulan. Dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa suara serta penampilannya yang agak mencurigakan itu, aku pasti akan takut jika saja tidak mengenalnya. Tapi aku mengenalnya, dan dengan otomatis aku memanggil namanya, "Kirito?"

Ia tidak terlihat senang, tapi seperti biasa, wajah dan suaranya tetap tenang. "Semua orang sangat khawatir."

Harusnya Kirito tidak usah repot-repot datang ke sini untuk mencariku, harusnya ia dan yang lainnya tidak menyia-nyiakan tenaga mereka untuk mengkhawatirkanku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya dan kembali menunduk. Melihatku yang tidak menjawab, Kirito berjalan mendekat. Oh tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin didekati siapa-siapa saat ini, tolong jangan berjalan mendekat!

Dan bagai mendengar pikiranku, Kirito hanya berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya duduk, masih menyisakan jarak yang jauh di antara kami, memberiku ruang. Diam-diam, aku berterima kasih atas perlakuannya yang pengertian. Tepat setelah ia mengambil tempat, aku mulai bicara padanya, entah kenapa langsung ingin mengeluarkan segala pikiran dan perasaanku yang selama ini aku pendam seorang diri.

"Hei, Kirito."

"Hm?"

"Ayo melarikan diri bersama." Ajakku dengan suara datar, meski dalam hati sebenarnya diriku bergetar.

"Melarikan diri dari apa?"

"Dari kota ini," kataku, "dari monster-monster, dari Black Cats," Kirito masih mendengarkanku, maka aku pun melanjutkan, "dari Sword Art Online."

Dan Kirito ternyata bukan hanya hebat, tapi ia juga seorang pemuda yang pintar—atau peka?—karena dapat langsung menangkap maksudku. Dengan terbata ia bertanya, "M-maksudmu, bunuh diri ganda?" Ya, bunuh diri ganda, karena bunuh diri di SAO sama saja dengan bunuh diri di dunia nyata.

"Ah," kataku, "mungkin memang itu adalah hal yang baik."

Ia mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tersedak, aku tahu ia sangat terkejut. Dan mungkin juga kecewa; selama ini ia selalu menyemangati, melindungi, serta meyakinkan bahwa aku akan hidup dan baik-baik saja, jadi ketika aku ingin bunuh diri, mungkin ia merasa usahanya selama ini sia-sia. Aku sebenarnya tak sanggup untuk mengecewakannya, tapi apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis sepertiku selain berhenti mempermainkan kata-kata dan memberitahu Kirito yang sejujurnya. "Tidak. Maafkan aku. Tadi itu bohong." Kataku pelan. "Jika aku memang punya keberanian untuk mati, aku tidak akan bersembunyi dalam kota yang aman, bukan?"

"Ah," Kirito mendesah lega. Aku tetap tidak ingin melihat wajahnya, aku tak sanggup untuk mengangkat kepala dan melihat ekspresinya. Belum.

Terkadang aku berpikir—ah, ralat, _sering kali_ aku berpikir ketika memiliki waktu senggang. Hidupku dalam Sword Art Online, hidupku dalam _death_ _game _mimpi yang sekaligus merupakan realita. Aku memikirkan dan menyadari bahwa semua ini memang semacam mimpi, di seberang sana, tubuhku sedang terbaring di ranjang putih rumah sakit dengan infus di tangan; tak berdaya dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku memikirkan kehidupanku sebelum berada di sini, tentang bagaimana kegiatan-kegiatanku yang dulu terasa berat dan membosankan namun ternyata tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan mencoba bertahan hidup di SAO. Tapi aku merindukan hidupku yang itu, hidupku yang biasa-biasa saja. Hidupku ketika aku tak perlu waspada saat berjalan di tiap tikungan ataupun melawan monster-monster menyeramkan setiap hari. Kenapa juga kami harus terjebak di sini? Kenapa juga kami terpaksa harus hidup dengan pedang di tangan hanya karena sebuah permainan? Permainan ada waktunya, bukan? Dan ketika kami ingin berhenti—atau sudah _seharusnya_ berhenti, kenapa kami tidak bisa, dan malah terus dipaksa bermain? Siapa Kayaba Akihiko, dan hak apa yang ia punya untuk menentukan takdir kami?

"Hei," kataku lagi, "kenapa kita tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini? Kenapa kita harus mati, meskipun ini hanyalah sebuah _game_?" Suaraku bergetar, mengeluarkan lebih banyak pikiran yang selama ini kusimpan. "Apa inti dari semua ini?"

"Aku rasa memang semua ini tidak ada intinya."

Aku terdiam sebentar, menatap pantulan cahaya bulan yang beriak di air kanal. "Aku takut mati."

"Kau takut mati?" ulang Kirito.

"Aku sangat takut," aku mengaku, "aku tidak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini…."

"Kau tidak akan mati."

Kata-katanya membuatku mengangkat kepala dan memandangnya. "Benarkah?" Tanyaku, mencoba merasakan harapan yang Kirito coba berikan. "Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Karena Black Cats adalah _guild_ yang kuat. Batas keamanan kita berada di atas rata-rata," katanya, "dan Tetsuo serta aku berada di sini, jadi kau tak perlu memaksa dirimu sendiri untuk berada di jajaran depan."

"Aku benar-benar tak perlu mati?" Tanyaku. "Aku bisa kembali ke dunia nyata suatu hari nanti?"

"_Yeah_." Jawabnya. "Kau takkan mati. Aku yakin pada akhirnya mereka akan menyelesaikan _game_ ini."

Optimisme? Entahlah, tapi apa pun itu, kata-kata Kirito membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum. Tanpa bisa ditahan sebutir air mata menetes menuruni pipiku.

~.*.~

Malam itu sambil mengenakan baju tidur dan membawa bantal, aku mengetuk pintu kamar Kirito. Saat ia mengijinkan masuk, aku membuka pintu dan mendapatinya sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, menghadap jendela.

"Maaf," aku tersenyum padanya, "aku hanya tidak bisa tidur."

Aku lega saat Kirito membiarkanku tidur bersamanya malam itu, karena dengan keberadaannya di sampingku, aku merasa jauh lebih aman. Seakan kalaupun aku bermimpi buruk, selalu akan ada Kirito yang datang untuk mengusir monster-monster itu.

Sempat aku terlelap beberapa saat, tapi tampaknya Kirito belum.

"Kirito?" Aku membalikkan badan untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau akan bertahan hidup." Ia tersenyum padaku.

Aku balas tersenyum, perasaanku jauh lebih tenang. Dalam kepalaku terus bergema kata-kata yang sederhana tapi penuh makna itu. _Tidak apa-apa, kau akan bertahan hidup._

~.*.~

Bukan sekali-dua kali aku menyadari Kirito terbangun pada malam hari untuk memeriksa _character stats_-nya, terkadang meng-_equip_ perlengkapan baru ataupun sebaliknya. Setelahnya ia akan mengenakan mantel hitamnya lengkap dengan pedang yang tergantung menyilang di punggungnya, lalu mengendap ke arah pintu dan keluar. Aku tidak yakin apa yang dilakukannya selama di luar, tapi malam-malam berikutnya ia kembali dan memeriksa _character stats_-nya, aku tahu angka-angka di daftar kemampuannya selalu bertambah. Begitu juga dengan levelnya.

Kirito berbohong soal levelnya. Ya, ia berbohong sewaktu pertama kali Keita bertanya padanya. Ia tidak selevel dengan kami, setidaknya, tingkatan Kirito dua kali lipat dari anggota Black Cats yang lainnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia menyembunyikan kebenaran ini, apakah ia tidak ingin menyombongkan dirinya? Atau apakah ia punya alasan tersendiri kenapa ia tidak jujur? Semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin aku tidak menemukan jawabannya. Tapi aku membiarkannya berlalu, karena aku tahu, apa pun alasannya, aku yakin Kirito pasti bermaksud baik.

Aku merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki Kirito dan Black Cats bersamaku, keberadaan mereka telah menenangkanku, sekaligus menjagaku agar tetap aman. Aku terus memikirkan sesuatu untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku pada mereka, sesuatu yang berguna. Namun pada akhirnya, aku tak menemukan apa-apa untuk diberikan selain doa dan kasih sayangku untuk mereka. Tapi mungkin, aku bisa memberikan sesuatu untuk Kirito. Ia telah meyakinkanku untuk terus hidup dan memperkuat tekadku, serta menjagaku—namun mengetahui pembawaanku, aku rasa aku tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi di dunia ini. Dan ketika _game over_-ku datang, mungkin Kirito akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Toh, aku tidak mau dirinya melakukan itu, jadi kutinggalkan pesan dalam bentuk suara yang akan diterimanya pada Natal 2023—untuk persiapan kalau-kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku sebelum waktu itu.

Suatu siang pada 12 Juni 2023, kami semua berkumpul di kota. Keita baru saja melewati portal menuju Town of Beginnings. Hari itu, Col yang kami kumpulkan cukup banyak untuk membeli rumah bagi Black Cats. Selagi menunggu Keita kembali, kami memutuskan untuk mencari _cash_ dalam labirin di sebuah lantai yang lebih tinggi. Kirito tampaknya kurang senang, karena ia menyarankan agar kami pergi ke tempat kami biasa _hunting_. Tapi anggota lainnya merasa bahwa labirin akan membuat kami mengumpulkan Col dengan lebih cepat, dan Kirito mengalah. Dari wajah dan caranya berjalan selanjutnya, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang menggangu hatinya, sama seperti sesuatu itu menggangu hatiku. Diam-diam aku setuju dengan Kirito, bahwa ide pergi ke _dungeon_ sepertinya kurang baik dan tempat kami yang biasa adalah pilihan yang lebih bijak. Tapi sama dengan Kirito, aku juga tidak ingin mematahkan semangat anggota yang lainnya, sehingga memilih untuk mengalah dan menyimpan pikiran tidak enak kami untuk masing-masing diri.

Labirin di lantai ke-27 itu kami jelajahi bersama-sama, sambil berjalan santai dan mengobrol. Sampai ketika akhirnya Ducker menemukan pintu, membuka ke ruangan rahasia yang meyimpan sebuah _treasure chest_. Semua anggota segera berlari ke dalam ruangan dengan semangat dan senyum di wajah mereka, aku baru saja mau menyusul ketika Kirito yang berada di depanku tiba-tiba berteriak, "Tunggu!"

Tapi terlambat, disertai cengiran lebar dan kekehan, Ducker membuka _treasure chest_ itu, dan seketika bunyi alarm menggema dalam ruangan yang langsung dibanjiri warna merah. Pintung terbanting menutup di belakang kami, dan dengan ngeri aku menyaksikan ketika satu per satu monster muncul dalam sinar biru. Jumlah kami kalah banyak.

"Ini jebakan!" Kirito berseru. "Semuanya, keluar dari sini!"

Ducker mengangkat _teleport crystal_-nya. "_Teleport_, Taft!" Tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Ia mengulangi, tapi tetap tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi.

Aku melangkah mundur. "Kristalnya tidak bekerja." Jantungku berdegup teramat kencang di dada, dan kurasakan keringat mulai membasahi dahiku meski aku belum mulai bertempur. Aku sangat takut, terlebih ketika Kirito mengumumkan bahwa kami berada di area tempat _teleport crystal_ tidak akan bekerja.

Monster pertama maju dan menyerang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi mulai dari situ aku menyaksikan saat satu per satu teman-temanku berjatuhan. Pertama Ducker, teriakannya menggema dalam ruangan sebelum ia hancur dalam percikan cahaya, lalu Tetsuo dan Sasamaru, yang kalah dengan sekali tebasan. Tinggal aku, dan Kirito yang bertempur seperti kesurupan. Ia berputar dalam gerakan-gerakan cepat dan menebas monster-monster; sekali 360 derajat, dan ia sudah menghabiskan belasan. Kirito mungkin cepat dan kuat, namun yang mengepung kami masih terlampau banyak, dan aku terpojok.

"Sachi!" Ia berteriak, sebelum dua monster menghadangnya dan ia terpaksa menebaskan pedangnya ke arah mereka.

"Kirito!" Aku menangkis serangan salah satu monster.

"Sachi!" Kirito berteriak lagi, ia berlari ke arahku.

Aku mendorong salah satu monster, dan mengulurkan tangan kananku padanya. Yang sayangnya menjadi kesalahan fatal karena aku terlambat menyadari musuh yang berada di belakangku, dan punggungku dengan telak menerima serangannya.

_Aku tidak sekuat Kirito; aku kalah._

Dalam momen yang singkat itu, kami bertatap-tatapan. Sekitar kami bagai berhenti bergerak, dan telingaku bagai ditulikan dari segala suara. Dalam waktu yang sesaat itu, aku menyadari bahwa hidupku telah berakhir, namun bukan keputusasaan dan penyesalan yang kurasakan, malah kelegaan dan kepasrahan. Rasa bersyukur karena aku telah dibebaskan dari _game_ ini, bersyukur telah tergabung dengan Black Cats dan dipertemukan dengan seseorang seperti Kirito. Bersyukur telah diijinkan untuk mengecap dua dunia—yang meski berjalan dalam dua realita yang berbeda, namun tetap memiliki persamaan yang nyata.

Terima kasih, Kirito, kita baru mengenal dan bahkan tak pernah bertemu di dunia nyata, tapi semangatmu telah menyadarkanku bahwa hidup di dunia ini bukanlah sekadar kebohongan. Hidup dalam Sword Art Online adalah mimpi yang harus dijalankan dengan sepenuh hati, karena apa yang terjadi di sini, juga orang-orang yang mendiami dunia ini, adalah refleksi sesungguhnya dari mereka di dunia nyata, yang sesungguhnya tidaklah jauh berbeda. Di mana pun kita berada, hidup adalah sesuatu yang harus kita syukuri dan jalani dengan sepenuhnya.

Tubuhku melemas, dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa data yang menyusun eksistensiku dalam SAO mulai terurai. Kuasa terakhir yang kupunya adalah memberi Kirito sebuah senyuman, dan kata-kata yang terucapkan dari hati.

"_Arigatō_. _Sayonara_."

_fin_

* * *

**A/N**: Selesai. #ngos Perasaan saya mulai nulis ini waktu entri fanfic SAO Indonesia masih baru dua deh, tapi kenapa baru selesai sekarang ya, haha, molor mulu sih saya. #dur Dan aduh, nulis ini bikin saya kangen main game online deh. #udah Anyway, adakah yang ingin meninggalkan komentar? Setiap review akan sangat dihargai! ^ ^

* * *

Salju turun di luar jendela, berjatuhan dari langit dengan begitu ringan bagaikan gumpalan kapas yang dituang menggunakan ember raksasa. Malam itu, _swordsman_ Kirito dikejutkan oleh sebuah pesan.

"Sachi?"

Jarinya bergerak untuk mengklik pesan, dan sebuah kristal perekam muncul, melayang di atas tangannya. Kristal itu menyala, dan sebuah suara yang sudah sangat dikenal Kirito serta dirindukannya terdengar.

_"Ketika kau mendengar ini, kutebak aku sudah mati._

_"Entah bagaimana aku harus memulainya. Yah... sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah ingin meninggalkan Town of Beginnings. Tapi aku tahu kalau aku terus bertempur dengan merasa begini, kematianku akan jadi tak terhindarkan. Ini bukanlah salah siapa-siapa tapi salahku. Sejak malam itu, kau memberitahuku lagi dan lagi bahwa aku tidak akan mati, jadi jika aku mati, kau mungkin akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Itulah mengapa aku merekam ini._

_"Sebenarnya, aku selalu tahu seberapa kuat dirimu. Sekali, aku pernah tanpa sengaja mengintip. Bahkan setelah berpikir panjang dan lama, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyembunyikan levelmu yang sebenarnya pada kami. Tapi aku gembira sekali saat tahu bahwa kau sangat kuat, hal itu menenangkanku. Jadi biarpun aku mati, tolong berusaha sebisamu untuk terus hidup. Lihat bagaimana dunia ini akan berakhir dan cari tahu kenapa dunia ini diciptakan. Cari tahu mengapa para penakut sepertiku berada di sini, dan arti di balik pertemuan kita. Itulah harapanku._

_"Aku punya banyak waktu tersisa. Dan berhubung ini adalah Natal, aku akan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu."_

Dan selagi suara Sachi dalam kristal perekam itu bersenandung, bahu Kirito bergetar. Tetesan-tetesan air matanya jatuh ke meja, dan isakannya yang sepelan belaian angin terdengar sesaat.

_"Sampai jumpa, Kirito. Aku senang kita bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama._

_"_Arigatō_. _Sayonara_."_

Pancaran kuning dari inti kristal perekam meredup lalu mati. Benda itu terjatuh, tergeletak di atas meja. Titik cahaya merahnya telah mati. Dan kristal itu diam, bersama suara Sachi, dan segala keheningan yang merengkuh Kirito.


End file.
